Good Morning Baltimore
by xxawsugarxx
Summary: Tracy Turnblad is head over heels in love with Link Larkin. All her dreams of ever being with him always come crashing down every time she seems Amber Von Tussle, her worst enemy. How will Tracy react when she trips into a risky situation?


This is my first Tracy/Link Fanfic. I really hope you enjoy!

The bell signaling the start of 5th period rang and all the students rushed into their seats and sat quietly waiting for Mr. Johnson, the science teacher, to begin his lesson on earthquakes. Mr. Johnson sat behind his desk writing something and holding up the lesson like he does almost every day. I normally don't care and enjoy the short time we get to sit there and think but today was very different… I didn't want to have time to think to myself. The only thing my mind kept doing was wondering back to my one true love, Link Larkin.

What made me especially nervous and awkward feeling was that Link shared this very class with me, though he appeared to be absent today.

Just as Mr. Johnson stood up to begin today's lesson, Link quickly walked into the class and was at least 5 minutes late with my worst enemy in tow, Amber Von Tussle. Not only was she the school bully, but she was my one true love's _girlfriend. _How could I possibly compete for Link's love and affection? She was the total package and then some. Amber had the gorgeous blonde hair that every teenage girl dreamed of and she had all the stylish clothes. But most of all, Amber had the one thing every girl wanted- a tiny figure.

I, on the other hand lacked the tiny figure, my clothes were hand-me-downs from my cousins and my hair was definitely not blonde, but a dull brown with no flare. The only thing that I could possibly do with my hair is rat it and boy did that take hours!

So there I sat watching my crush and his lover race into class attempting to be unnoticed but failing miserably. The sight of Link with another girl made my heart shatter into millions of pieces. 'Anyone but her…' I thought to myself.

"Tracy Turnblad, could you explain what an earthquake is to the class?" Mr. Johnson asked as he wrote the word 'Earthquakes' on the chalkboard.

I was woken up from my daydream or 'daymare' as I like to call it when it involves Amber and I barely even heard his question. "Um…" I mumbled sort of quietly. "I don't know…?"

Mr. Johnson sighed and put the chalk down. "Ms. Turnblad." Hr groaned which completely caught my attention. "How could you possibly not know what an earthquake is? We've been studying them for almost 3 days now and its definition was covered in the first day. Wake up Tracy and please tell me what an earthquake is."

My cheeks turned a bright red as I heard a few snickers scattered around the classroom. 'An earthquake?' I thought. I've been daydreaming about Link for the past three days; I haven't listened to a damn near thing he has said. I'm doomed!

"U-uh…" I stuttered. "Mr. Johnson, can I be excused?" I choked out.

Mr. Johnson rolled his eyes and nodded. "Here." He grunted and handed me a pass.

I graciously took the pass and practically sprinted out of the class. My cheeks were probably a fire engine red by now and I was completely and utterly embarrassed.

I showed my hall pass to the teacher sitting in the desk outside of the girl's bathroom so she knew I was set from a class and not cutting class.

Once I got into the bathroom I checked under all the stalls to see if anyone was in the bathroom. All I wanted to do was vent out and be alone while doing that. To my dismay I noticed a pair of feet in the toilet stall all the way to the right. I leaned up against the wall and let out a loud sigh.

The stall door opened and to my surprised out walked someone who I was actually _glad _to see.

"Penny!" I smiled.

Penny looked over at me and plastered a giant smile on her face. "Hey Trace!"

Penny is my best friend and I love her to death. She is the only one who actually understands me and vice versa. We've known each other practically since birth. My mom has been doing her mom's laundry for years! Penny knew that something was wrong even though I was smiling.

"Link?" Penny sighed and began washing her hands at the sink.

I nodded. "What else is new?" I rolled my eyes. "It's always Amber. Why her? Why is _Amber _so damn special?"

Penny shrugged her shoulders. "She's on TV and every guy wants her. That's why." Penny started to try her hands.

"Why can't I be on TV and why can't every guy want me?" I pouted my lips jokingly.

Penny laughed. "One day, Trace. Let's go." Penny finished drying her hands and grabbed my wrists and pulled me out of the bathroom. "I'll see you next period, bye." Penny smiled and walked down the other hallway.

I was being sluggish about getting back to class and wanted to take as long as possible. I stared at my shoes as I walked down the shiny corridors. I was always told looking at your feet while walking showed insecurity and low-self esteem. Welcome to my life!

I was almost to my class when someone bumped into me. I just about fell flat on my face when I felt two hands pull me up and straighten me out.

"I'm so sorry!" I heard a male voice gasp.

I looked up to see what dazed little school-mate of mine tripped me and I was put into a state of total shock.

"L-link…?" I stuttered once again and stared up at him. He had a sympathetic expression put on. He just bumped into me…

"I'm so sorry, Tracy. Are you okay? You almost fell flat on your face!"

I nodded. "I kno- I mean, I'm fine, thank you."

He smiled. "Good. Well, uh, um…" He was at a loss for words completely, as was I.

"Bye." I smiled widely and raced back into class.

Mr. Johnson looked at me. "Better now, Ms. Turnblad?"

I dreamily sighed. "Better then ever."


End file.
